claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Miria
Etymology "Miria" derives from Hebrew מרים "Miriam" (bitter or rebellion). Suggestive of Miria's attitude toward Organization. Possibly alluding to "Marianne," also deriving from Miriam. Miria's nickname is usually translated as "Phantom Miria." 幻影のミリア can also mean "Miria's Illusion." The illusion can go either way.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 182 Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, framed with razor-cut shag hair. Butterfly clasp fastens spaulders. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Claymore uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look, consisting of light armor worn over black top, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt. Closest to Tabitha in dress. Personality Miria plays the consummate leader in series. Cordial, but always the leader (Leadership baseline A+ in Yoma War Record II). Puts common good above friendship, so can appear ruthless to associates.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 132 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 *Yoki: B+ *Agile: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: A+ 'Class' Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Instant Attack Speed.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'Technique' 'Phantom' Instant Attack Speed with Yoki enables Phantom.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'New Phantom' Instant Attack Speed without Yoki enables New Phantom.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 116 'Evaluation' Organization notes high Agile and Leadership baselines. Agile basis of Phantom. Leadership basis of appointment as Task Force commander in Pieta.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 History Early life unknown 'Organization' 'Early career' Closest emotional attachment appears to be Hilda.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 184 After awakening and death of Hilda—due in part to Ophelia's mischief—Miria awakens. Later, she investigates Organization''Claymore 6'', Scene 030, p. 110 with goal of destroying it.Claymore 15, Scene 079, pp. 46–47 'Toriro Hunt' Miria first appears as leader of Toriro Hunt. Bad first impression of Clare, due to Clare engaging Yoma alone.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Pablo Hunt' Miria, as leader of Pablo Hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. Miria breaks up fight between Clare and Helen, who teases Clare about Raki.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 123–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 In Pablo Mountains, Miria recovers Deneve, Helen and Clare, wounded by Pablo Awakened. Later, when Miria is wounded herself, Clare partially disables Awakened, but is repelled. Miria recovers enough to help Clare kill Awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp. 60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Northern Campaign. 'Northern Campaign' Assigned as Task Force leader in Alfons.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 156; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Has Flora quell mob with demonstration of Windcutter.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Miria divides 24 warriors into teams resembling Awakened Being hunts. Assigns herself to Team Miria: Queenie (No.20), Tabitha (No. 31) and Uma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 171–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Miria fights Dreadlock Awakened. Miria kills Dreadlock.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = In flashback, Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened Beings and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaldo decides to decapitate leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 174–184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare's giant claw gives control over her speed and she eventually kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 68–69 But Clare cannot stop awakening. She demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies returning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 060, pp. 78–87 After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Miria leaves alone, planning to investigate Organization. For Miria, anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Miria is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue David Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, pp. 64–65 Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she resigns as captain and will accompany Clare south. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Audrey's Hunt' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riffle.Claymore 13, Scene 070, pp. 26–31 Audrey inadvertently reveals that Alicia is "complete" (functional as controlled Awakened Being).Claymore 13, Scene 072, p. 79 'Agatha' In Rabona, Ghosts rescues Galatea and the Holy City from Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 077, pp. 8–37 Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Hypothesis.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 During tavern party, Sid tells Clare that Raki was in town looking for her. Galk reassures Clare that she and Raki must meet again.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 86 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 16–17 With Alicia-Beth preoccupied, Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 9 Miria sees her opportunity to attack the Organization—alone. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria paralyzes Tabitha. Then puts on her old uniform and sets out for Staff.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–134 'Staff' 'Claymore warriors' At Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha. But ends up fighting Twin Trainees, with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 156 Rafutera uses Yoma Power Harmonization to entrain Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut down Miria.Claymore 19, Scene 109, pp. 188–189 But warriors only pretend to kill Miria. Black Suits believe Miria dead. Meanwhile, Ghosts journey to Headquarters to rescue Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, pp. 67–68 'Mutiny' ='Reappearance' = Later, as mutiny starts, Miria reappears to lead rebels.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, pp. 185-187 Black Suits stay indoors, as Rimuto orders Abyss Feeders released. Eaters attack rebels. Miria orders weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight Eaters.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 28–34 Dae releases resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, pp. 68–69 ='Hysteria' = Reanimated warriors instantly cut down rebels en masse.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 116, pp. 71–77 While her comrades fight Cassandra and Roxanne, Miria fights Hysteria. Miria discovers that Hysteria uses a technique similar to Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving behind afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage flowing through target.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 116, p. 94 ='"Old" Phantom' = Miria reverts back to old Phantom, plus partial awakening.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, pp. 154–155 Miria uses the original Phantom, barely surviving each strike from Hysteria. Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoki level to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, pp. 161–163 ='"Unflowing" Hysteria' = Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 168–169 ='Miria's trap' = Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria succeeds in impaling Hysteria, at the cost of losing her other arm.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 285 Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spots a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 287 'Turnabout' As Miria evacuates another wounded warrior, she flees then confronts an awakened Hysteria, a Dada-like juxtaposition of harpy ship's figurehead, bristling with Cubist sabres and spider legs.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 198–199 Hysteria cannot swallow, due to the sword in her throat.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 201 Miria rejects Hysteria's offer to let Miria go free if Miria removes the sword. Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts, Anastasia's Hunt and Dietrich have arrived.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 'Comrades' While Cynthia and Uma regenerate Miria, Deneve and the Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Yoki hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria jumps skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Hysteria's secret' = As Hysteria fires her tethered blades, Miria analyzes the situation. On the ground, Hysteria's sudden turns and stops are due to leg traction, similar to the great claw Clare used to control her speed in Pieta.Claymore 11, Scene 059, p. 60 When aloft, Hysteria's blades, once anchored, allow her to suddenly change direction, horizontally or down.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 610 Deneve persuades Miria not to awaken, but to fight and die as a human.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 During Hysteria's pursuit of Miria, Deneve says that Miria is heading into a 3-way fight with Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 639 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 幻影 Gen'ei (Phantom): Miria—Kikuko Inoue 4:19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Hilda's Hunt Category:Hilda Mission Category:Ophelia's Hunt Category:Toriro Hunt Category:Pablo Hunt Category:Northern Campaign Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts Category:Mutiny